Skylord Jasper
Skylord Jasper is a character in the Shadow of Israphel series, and a Skylord of Mistral City. The richest man in Mistral, he is stubborn and arrogant. He wears a red Skylord suit and goggles. He owns Mistral City Lumber Inc., which is a division of the Jasper Holdings Group. The sewer was also named after him, which implies that Jasper Holdings Group also runs the Mistral City sanitation system. He lived in the largest house in town. He is said to be an avid music fan, especially S Club 7, and is also a drug user. Xephos and Honeydew first met him in the opium den, and he kept a lot of opium in his home. He was a friend of Reverend John, and was seen placing flowers on his grave in Mistral City. It is highly suggested by Xephos that Jasper is gay, due to the frequency of pink cloth in his house, how Honeydew found a rubber toy in Jasper's bathtub and exclaiming "Oh it looks like a Creeper. It's pink though..." , his singing of S Club 7, and the fact that Lysander called Jasper a fag after stealing the gold record from his home. Jasper neither denied or accepted this theory. Although he is "homosexual" and in a "bromance" as Xephos calls it. Skylord Jasper had a small role in which he was being robbed of his golden record, diamonds and towels by our heroes for their quest. Skylord Lysander encouraged the theft, implying he and Lysander have an antagonistic relationship. He chased Lysander through the town to retrieve his towels and moved away after the city burned. Jasper returned in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 25: Visions, where he and his butler Um Bongo were seen in a house on the path to the dwarven city Stoneholm. Near the end of Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion, Skylord Jasper said to Skylord Lysander: "Be quiet down there, dear!". When they escaped, he said: "Wait Lysander", "Lover", and "Why! Skylord Lysander?". Earlier, he said to Honeydew: "Ooh, Dwarf, might you try my new rope with me?", and Skylord Lysander was found in his 'fungeon' dressed in a leather bondage outfit with a gag in his mouth by our heroes, all of which suggests that Lysander may have been sexually abused by Skylord Jasper whilst he was incarcerated, though his relatively calm demeanor afterwards and lack of anger towards Jasper implies that said Skylord merely put him in the demeaning outfit, and did not actually molest him. It is also thought that it was possibly consensual, and that Lysander and Jasper are actually some odd sort of couple. Madame Nubescu's prophecy of a man in red and a man in blue may refer to Jasper and Lysander. The prophecy suggests that Jasper was the person who burned down Mistral and framed Lysander (although this was proved wrong when Jock Fireblast revealed that it was he who burned the city down). The prophecy could also mean that Jasper and Lysander are in a relationship, as it would be many episodes later that they would see them again. They are seen in Verigan Antioch II's story in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 35: Lastwatch Hold (Minecon Special!) and Jasper and Lysander were both happily in Skyhold. In the special episode Granny Bacon's Funeral (Shadow of Israphel Special), he could be seen hanging back as everyone mourns, and just before Granny Bacon rose again he could be seen running back to the church just before a large explosion. Also, when the group were trying to make it across the jumping puzzle using pathways of dirt, Jasper had a steady supply of it. He also seems to have a couple of retreats. Like Skylord Jasper's Retreat, and it also seems that he had a holiday retreat in Icaria, as seen in Minecraft - Mod Spotlight - Uranium Mod, where Lewis was testing uranium in Jasper's Holiday House, as it said on a sign above the front door. Appearance Personality History Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia *There is a kennel outside Jasper's mansion, suggesting that he has two dogs named Fifi and Killgore. Quotes Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Skylord Jasper was placed equal 19th overall with 16 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Skylord_Jasper_skin.png|Skylord Jasper's original skin. CropperCapture-18-.png|Skylord Jasper's first skin. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Skylords